1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of determining transmission signal bandwidth for wireless network communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless frequency availability and signal bandwidth are critical to maximization of wireless telecommunications capabilities. A wireless network has a limited bandwidth and number of frequencies available for wireless telecommunications. As demand for wireless network services has increased, it has become necessary to provide as much bandwidth and the maximum number of frequencies in each wireless network cell and sector.
The present state of the art in wireless communications provides various techniques for maximizing bandwidth and frequency use. Generally, however, these techniques are dependent upon the strength and characteristics of the signal as received by the wireless device. If the signals are not strong and clear, then a broader bandwidth or a different frequency may be required in order to assure reliable communications with the wireless device and avoid interference.
As discussed below, embodiments of the present invention are based, in part, on a combination of two existing technologies. These technologies are discussed below.